


Жгучая иллюзия

by Jas Tina (Jastina)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, WTF Anime Fantasy 2021, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: Хак и Джи-Ха вместе идут в бордель.
Relationships: Son Hak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Жгучая иллюзия

**Author's Note:**

> Бывшего генерала Хака раздражало, что Зелёный дракон оказался таким проницательным.

Раздражали его понимающий взгляд и лукавая полуулыбка, с которой он привёл ту рыжеволосую красотку. И его красноречивое молчание, с которым он подливал выпивку.

Хак знал, что Джи-Ха умеет хранить секреты, но сам факт, что тот видел его насквозь, заставлял сильнее стискивать кружку, чтобы случайно не сорваться, не схватиться за оружие и не укоротить его гребаный длинный зелёный хвост, которым дорожил дракон. А так хотелось укротить язык.

Но было понятно, что и без языка Джи-Ха будет и дальше раздражать его.

Хак совсем не помнил, как согласился пойти вместе с ним в местный бордель. Наверное, ляпнул просто, чтобы тот отстал. Не помнил и то, как они шли по городу и о чём разговаривали. А разговаривали вообще? Зато хорошо запомнил, как сердце ухнуло в пятки, когда среди легкодоступных красоток заведения, среди зазывного смеха и пестрых красок, в глаза ударило яркое пламя волос.

Разумеется, ненастоящих.

Крашеных.

Но дыхание всё равно вырвалось надрывным хрипом.

Джи-Ха понимающе похлопал его по плечу и потащил в какую-то комнату с цветастыми шторами. А вскоре рыжеволосая красотка уже сидела рядом, нежно поглаживала по руке, проницательно заглядывала ему в глаза и улыбалась той самой чарующей улыбкой, от которой путались мысли. Или же это происходило из-за действия алкоголя, что подменял жестокую реальность желанной иллюзией.

Хак не помнил, какого цвета были глаза девицы — для него они сияли двумя глубокими фиалковыми омутами, в которых хотелось утонуть. Не помнил и того, когда девица сползла под стол. Он как раз допивал остатки того пойла, которое Джи-Ха называл лучшей выпивкой в заведении, и тут почувствовал проворные женские пальчики, что ловко расправлялись с завязками его штанов.

Хак отреагировал молниеносно — сунул руку под стол, чтобы остановить наглую девицу, но та перехватила его пальцы, слегка сжала в своих и... Кончики обволокло влажным и мягким теплом, а затем подушки пальцев погладил юркий язычок.

Хак замер с поднесённой к губам кружкой и ошалело уставился вперёд. Сделать новый вдох оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Воздух сухим комом стоял поперёк горла. А девица под столом самозабвенно облизывала его пальцы, окончательно путая и без того замутнённое сознание.

Чтобы не выглядеть идиотом в глазах Джи-Ха, Хак заставил себя проглотить выпивку. И слишком резко поставил кружку на стол.

— Может, тебе ещё? — поигрывая бровями, лукаво протянул Зелёный дракон, который обнимал сразу двух льнувших к нему полуголых красоток.

— А? — Хак сфокусировал взгляд.

— Налить?

Зелёный дракон улыбался и смотрел на него так, словно прекрасно знал, что именно происходит сейчас под столом, где рыжеволосая красотка наконец оставила в покое пальцы Хака. Тот вздохнул с облегчением и едва успел порадоваться, что отделался так легко, но в ту же секунду ощутил, как она приспустила штаны и сжала член рукой.

Хака словно парализовало. Неужели она собирается?.. Едва он об этом подумал, как на головке сомкнулись мягкие губы.

— Д-да-а... — надрывно выдохнул Хак. Комната перед глазами поплыла. Все его чувства сконцентрировались теперь на уже знакомом влажном тепле.

Он крепко зажмурился и рефлекторно стиснул кружку.

— Ну да, так да, — пожал плечами Джи Ха и пьяно улыбнулся, наливая новую порцию дурманящего пойла. — Чего так орать-то...

Но Хак был с ним не согласен. Он таращился в кружку, в которой плескался алкоголь, и старался контролировать постоянно сбивавшееся дыхание. Но куда уж там! Рыжая девица прекрасно знала своё дело. Её губы мягко скользили по напряженной плоти, проворный язычок то щекотал чувствительную кожу головки, то облизывал всю длину ствола, а пальцы плотным кольцом сжимались вокруг и двигались, двигались, двигались...

Хак снова зажмурился и шумно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, с трудом сдерживая стон, — рыжая паршивка так насадилась ртом, что головка ткнулась в заднюю стенку горла. Эти пара секунд показались ему вечностью. Бесконечно-сладостной пыткой.

Хак вздрогнул, когда девица ненадолго отстранилась, хотя продолжила надрачивать ему. Он откинулся на спинку диванчика и машинально сунул руку под стол, положив ладонь ей на голову, чтобы задавать необходимый ритм.

Ему уже было плевать, что рядом сидит Джи Ха и ещё парочка девиц.

Хак видел только рыжие волосы, разметавшиеся по его бёдрам, и чувствовал горячие губы, доставляющие ему удовольствие.

Дурманящее видение растворяло реальность и разжигало острые ощущения, мелькая перед глазами яркими разноцветными пятнами. Плавящий жар стекал вниз живота, расходясь по телу ритмичными сладкими волнами, пока наконец на взорвался, словно сотни фейерверков в праздничный день. Бесконечно долгие секунды сладчайшего экстаза...

Когда он пришел в себя, рыжеволосая красотка сидела под столом, рукой утирая припухшие губы, и почему-то сверлила его недовольным взглядом.

Хак даже не сразу осознал, что просто не позволил ей отстраниться до самого конца. Чёрт... Видимо, придется доплатить за доставленное неудобство.

Но дышалось уже легче, мысли немного прояснились, а на скребущих на душе кошек он давно перестал обращать внимание. Хак огляделся — в комнате кроме них двоих больше никого не было. Видимо, девицы увели Дракона в отдельную комнату.

Хак заинтересованным взглядом окинул рыжеволосую девицу, что поднималась из-под стола. Может, стоит задержаться здесь подольше? К тому же, если он полностью сбросит напряжение, это поможет избежать неловких ситуаций с Йоной, которая в последнее время слишком часто снилась ему по ночам.

— Подожди, — произнёс он, придержав девицу за запястье. Та хмуро уставилась на него, но Хак проигнорировал недовольство, лукаво улыбнулся и вытащил из-за пояса кошелёк с деньгами. — Как тебя зовут?

— Рина, — девица мгновенно поменялась в лице и даже снова села рядом.

— Годится, — усмехнулся Хак — похоже, судьба решила сегодня вдоволь поиздеваться над ним. Но отступать было не в его правилах. — Что ж, Рина, рассвет ещё не скоро, и, видимо, мне снова понадобятся твои услуги.

Та кокетливо улыбнулась, придвинулась ближе и медленно потянула пояс его халата.

— И чего же такого желает господин?


End file.
